News
This is our wiki's News page. Yay!!! - 12/21/14 I'm so glad that school is over for two weeks! My final tests were so tough but I was able to get through them. It's finally time to finally get going on this wiki again! Any new patrons should be glad and since school will just have a few months left, I'll have the whole summer to work on this wiki! I hope that everyone is doing well and Merry Christmas! Back to Normal - 11/2/14 Our news page and the rest of the wiki has been remade back into the original wiki. The zombies have been stopped by the people from the Walking Dead. On a different note, I will try to post more and more as soon as Christmas break comes. We've Been Hallowfied - 10/12/14 I hope you're ready because Halloween Horror Nights 2014 has been opened at the Universal Parks. So come and see are hallowfied look, mwa ha ha ha! The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Japan Grand Opening - 7/15/14 The new Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Universal Studios Japan opened today, July 15, 2014. It opened with Hogsmeade and Hogwarts Castle and has two rides, Flight of the Hippogriff and Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey Diagon Alley Grand Opening - 7/8/14 The long awaited Diagon Alley has finally opened today! With a two day pass, visitors can enjoy the Hogwarts Express by either boarding in Hogsmede or boarding at Kings Cross Station. Guests will also enjoy the new roller coaster, Escape From Gringotts and a variety of new shops and resturants. The area has brought tears of joy, wonder, and love. Many people can't wait to see Diagon Alley and for those of you that have already enjoyed it, you are very lucky people! ;) Disneyland Vs. Universal Studios Hollywood - 6/20/14 Disney and Universal have had quite the rivalry in their movie making business and also their theme parks. For instance, Universal Studios Hollywood and Disneyland are both in California. This creates lots of rivalry with bo th of the parks, so let's see what they are. Universal Studios Hollywood has the C ityWalk which is bigger then Downtown Disney, but Disneyland has two amusement parks, Universal Studios Hollywood only has one. Also, Disneyland has more rides then Universal Studios Hollywood , but Universal Studios Hollywood has the Studio Tour feat. King Kong 360. Disneyland has three hotels on their property, and Universal Studios Hollywood only has two. Can you think of more things that Disneyland has and Universal Studios Hollywood or vis versa, then tell us your idea in the comments and title it 6/20/14. Magic and Wonder All Around the World - 6/19/14 Today is a wonderful day for all of us. I feel that this wiki is growing up to be a very strong website, and if we keep trying and trying and trying everyday, we can make it a very strong wiki. Aside from that, Universal Studios Japan's Wizarding World of Harry Potter is set to open July 17, 2014! The area will feature two attractions, Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey and Flight of the Hippogriff. The area will also feature Hogsmeade, a town from the Harry Potter series that is next to Hogwarts Castle; it will have many shops and resturants. And The Wizarding World of Harry Potter expansion, in Florida, is set to open on July 8, 2014 with three new attractions: Escape From Gringotts, Hogwarts Express, and the Knight Bus. And even with all this construction, a 'THIRD 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter is being built at Universal Studios Hollywood and is set to open sometime in 2016. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part 2 came out in 2011 and look how popular it still is! And sadly for you Universal Studios Singapore folks, The Wizarding World of Harry Potter is not being installed into your park, '''YET! '''There is still hope that you guys will get it but probably not until after The Wizarding World of Harry Potter opens in Hollywood. That is all on todays News Report.